


Catch Up

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: In which Isak notices a difference in Even's behaviour around him, and then confronts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought alive because of the picture of the actors with a fan, where I curiously noticed that Tarjei is about the same height as Henrik now. And then someone had to tell me to write a fic where Even notices. This is still written sort of from Isak's point of view, and it's very short and simple.
> 
> This is a just a tad more explicit than I tend to write.

Isak soon realises that Even has a thing for pushing him up against walls. Make no mistake, Isak is not complaining about that particular fact, but it is _interesting_.

 

He learns that it probably has something to do with Isak being a bit shorter than Even. That fact comes to Isak’s mind with much consternation.

 

But then again, Isak really can’t complain about that when Even has him pushed against the wall and Isak is busy with kissing Even.

 

When they lie in the bed, Even likes to be closer to the pillow than Isak. It gives him the opportunity to glance downwards when he looks at Isak. This is something Isak lets him do, since there really is no issue for him.

 

_However_ , lately Isak has noticed (much to his dismay) that Even doesn’t really do the same things any more. There’s no holding Isak up against the wall, and when they do lie in bed, Even likes to sit up and cross his legs instead.

 

At first, Isak thought nothing about it, because he isn’t even certain if this change would be able to be explained. But then, he notices Even has begun to act _slightly_ more off.

 

“What’s the matter?” Isak asks finally, when they’re lying on his bed. Correction: Isak is lying on his stomach, and Even is sitting on the pillow with his legs crossed.

 

“What’s the matter with what?” Even asks, raising a single eyebrow.

 

Isak sighs. “You’re acting different.”

 

“You’re making things up,” Even tells him, and goes back to doing… whatever he’s doing with the piece of paper in his hand.

 

“You’d talk to me if somethings wrong, though?” Isak says to make sure.

 

“Of course,” Even tells him without looking up from his hands.

 

Isak’s eyes fall down to watch Even’s hands fold the paper. _Oh_ , he thinks. _Origami_.

 

“So, I couldn’t help but notice that you’re acting different,” Isak tries again and takes a glance at Even’s face.

 

His lips twitch and his eyes gain a bit more focus on the soon-to-be-something piece of paper.

 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Isak sighs again. “Even,” he says and manoeuvres his body to sit up with his legs crossed as well. And then he gets an idea.

 

It’s honestly quite a stupid idea. He probably shouldn’t do it.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m horny,” Isak says.

 

_Oh, so now you want to look at me_ , he thinks and he must stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 

“That took a quick turn,” Even states slowly but there’s a hungry glint in his eyes.

 

“And there’s no one here for another hour,” Isak tells him.

 

“So what do you have in mind?” Even asks and slowly puts down the piece of paper that sort of looks like it’s supposed to be a bird.

 

Isak meets Even’s eyes. “Will you push me up against the wall again?”

 

Even’s eyes falter. “What?”

 

“You know, like you used to?”

 

“You liked that?” Even asks.

 

“Wasn’t that clear?” Isak counters, raising his left brow.

 

Even sighs. “This is what you wanted to talk about,” he clarifies.

 

Isak shrugs. “Well, yes. And maybe fuck before my roommates come back.”

 

“You’re taller,” Even tells him suddenly. It takes him aback.

 

“So?”

  
“So, you don’t need pushing up against the wall,” Even tells him slowly.

 

_Oh_ , Isak thinks.

 

“Seriously?” Isak asks in disbelief. “You’re—you’re sad I’ve gotten taller?”

 

”Not _sad_ ,” Even corrects him. “I’m just… well… If I were to push you up against the wall, then we wouldn’t be able to kiss just as much.”

 

“Because I’m taller.”

 

Even shrugs and avoids looking at Isak.

 

Isak isn’t quite sure what to say to that. It’s so stupid.

 

“You liked being taller than me,” Isak realises, and shares it with his boyfriend. “It was a turn-on, wasn’t it?”

 

Even shrugs again, but Isak notices how his cheeks tint pink.

 

“I see,” Isak smirks. “The man of my dreams had a secret turn-on for being taller than me.”

 

“It wasn’t _just_ a turn-on,” Even grumbles, his hands finding his origami-in-progress. “I just liked it. You were cute.”

 

“Oh, and I’m not cute _now_?” Isak asks, pretending to be offended.

 

“Not as much,” Even tells him, this time with a smirk. “I mean, now I can see into your nostrils and it isn’t as pretty.”

 

Isak leaps at Even, grabbing his cheeks and presses a kiss against his mouth. “Do you want me to push _you_ up against the wall now?”

 

While Even doesn’t reply with words, Isak is rather certain he’s answered with tightening grip on Isak’s hair.

 

And this is something Isak can’t complain about either.

 

*

 

They’re seated in the cafeteria together with the others. ‘The others’ now include not only Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus, but also Vilde, Noora, Eva, Sana and Chris.

 

Jonas and Mahdi are talking about the New Year’s party, while Magnus and Vilde are exchanging some poor imitations of cats. Isak never bothered to ask about that, but he’s sure it has something to do with a very explicit kink he isn’t quite sure he wants confirmed.

 

The other girls are talking enthusiastically about a new movie Isak hasn’t heard of.

 

Even nudges Isak. “Did you hear about the first-year girl who kicked someone from your class _in the balls_?”

 

Isak frowns. “No, why?”

 

“Apparently he said something he shouldn’t have said,” Eva joins the conversation. “Frida kneed him in the balls and walked away like nothing happened.”

 

“Ouch,” Isak winces at the thought. “I hope he deserved it.”

 

“I hope I never do anything to deserve that,” Mahdi says.

 

“Me neither,” Even agrees and takes the liberty of fixing Isak’s snapback.

 

“By the way, have you guys notice how tall Isak’s gotten, lately?” Eva asks with a grin. “Issy’s a tall boy now.”

 

The others laugh while Isak’s face is red like a stoplight.

 

“Shut up, Eva,” he grumbles.

 

“Did you notice, Even?” she asks, tilting her head in question. Her red hair falls over her shoulders.

 

Even chuckles. “Believe me, I noticed.”

 

Isak swats his head lightly. “Shut up.”

 

And they leave it at that.

 

Despite everything, Isak is quite content with being taller. He doesn’t have to look up at others as much, and he doesn’t feel like he’s the small boy in the class anymore.

 

While secretly content with that fact, he knows Even is not as content anymore.

 

It’s evident by the way he complains when Isak takes a seat on his lap, and when he can’t tease Isak about not being able to reach the top cupboards.

 

“You have to stop growing,” Even whispers in his ears when the others have returned to their previous conversations.

 

“Maybe you should start growing,” Isak counters before placing a kiss on his cheek. “You gotta catch up.”

 

The next few weeks Isak watches Even eat much more broccoli than before.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find the picture [here](https://twitter.com/henjeixevak/status/813760167842091008).
> 
> **In addition** to that, you notice the growth spurt in the span of season 3. So while yes, Henrik is slouching a bit, and Tarjei is most likely standing on a step, it's not _impossible_ that Isak might _catch up_... :)


End file.
